Mi boda
by Oizuma
Summary: Él era una estrella de rock, ella una simple muchacha que sus amigas la invitaron a ver un concierto, una fiesta que le cambió la vida. SxS


Mi boda

one-shot

Caminaba lentamente sobre aquella alfombra roja, todos sus familiares, amigos conocidos estaban ahí reunidos, incluso él. Su madre lloraba de felicidad al ver que su pequeña hija había crecido y se convirtió en toda una mujer, tal parece que había sido ayer cuando la tenía que levantar para que no llegara tarde a la escuela. Su padre caminaba a su lado con aíre de orgullo y felicidad, así es, estaba orgulloso de que su hija se casara y feliz porque ella lo era.

Serena era un manojo de nervios pero no lo demostraba ya que al ver a su prometido en el altar la tranquilizaba un poco. Al verlo recordó como lo conoció, increíble que Seiya fuera una estrella de rock rebelde, que terminó enamorándose perdidamente de ella y viceversa.

Fue en un concierto, a ella no le gustaba ese grupo pero a sus amigas sí. Los Tree lights eran famosísimos por su música y sus buenas fiestas, los tres integrantes eran muy guapos pero arrogantes e inclusive algo déspotas con quienes los rodeaban. Mina, una de sus mejores amigas con las que fue, consiguió entradas para el "after party", un lujo que no a cualquiera se le concede.

El dichoso concierto terminó y fueron al lugar donde daria comienzo a la fiesta, Serena nunca estuvo de acuerdo en acudir ya que ella sabía que ese ambiente era algo.. "salvaje", cosa que a la mayoría de sus amigas no estaban acostumbradas. Mina y Rei estaban dispuestas a todo, y con todo en verdad se referían a TODO, mientrás que Amy, Lita y Serena sólo iban para calmarlas si las cosas se ponían pesadas.

La rubia tenía novio, llevaba tres años con Darién, pero el último año casi no lo había visto ya que él estaba en el último año de medicina y apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. La verdad algo extraño ya que ella estudiaba algo muy parecido, estaba en segundo año en la escuela de enfermería. Por ese motivo ella se abstuvo de del plan de "ligar" pero igual no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sentada en uno de los sillones. Serena sonreía y bailaba y tomaba un poco junto con sus amigas, las estrellas aún no habían llegado, pero ellas se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Cuarenta minutos después y los cotizados por fin llegaron al lugar, poniendo fin a la tranquilidad que ahí había. Las mujeres perdieron el control, o al menos de la mayoría, ya que Serena junto con sus amigas no se movieron de su lugar. Mina y Rei simplemente se vieron en una mirada de complicidad y siguieron disfrutando la fiesta, sacando sus mejores pasos y los más sensuales.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se mantuvieron apartados del barbullo, limitándose a dejarse fotografiar, algo de rutina. Sin embargo, el peliblanco, se dio cuenta de que no eran el centro de atención de todos en ese lugar.. o al menos de todas. Una rubia a lo lejos había captado su atención, aquella rubia que se movía exageradamente bien al ritmo de la música y estaba rodeada de otras chicas, se limitó a ver de reojo por mientrás se calmaban las cosas.

Yaten no fue el único que se percató de ellas, Taiki le había hechado el ojo a Rei desde hacia un rato, pero al igual que su hermano esperaría un rato. Unos minutos después , la gente despejó el lugar y se enfocaron en bailar y emborracharse, las mujeres seguían de cerca a los muchachos sin hostigarlos demasiado ya que lo que querían era pasar un rato agradable con ellos. Ambos se limitaron en la bebida, cosa que Seiya no hizo, e inmediatamente se comportó como todo un rockstar.

Mina y Rei se habían dado cuenta de que al menos dos de los starlights las veían constantemente. Cuando se despejó un poco el asunto, se alejaron un poco de sus amigas para facilitarles un poco a los chicos.

-Vamos al tocador, enseguida volvemos- comentó la rubia a sus demás amigas, a las cuales no engañó, pero no dijeron nada.

Las vieron acercarse a la barra e inmediatamente los chicos se les acercaron, después no los vieron hasta un poco después de dos horas.

Mientras tanto Serena, Amy y Lita se quedaron conversando con unos chavos, que al parecer eran hijos del managuer de los Tree Lights.. o algo así. Eran tres sujetos realmente simpáticos y que no trataban de llevárselas a la cama, platicaron un buen rato con ellos hasta que Serena salió a hacer una llamada.

-Darién te extraño- fue el mensaje que dejo en la contestadora que tantas veces había escuchado últimamente

Caminó un poco por aquella avenida tan poco transitada, para poder despejarse y dejar de afligirse tanto por su novio. Ya iba de regreso a la fiesta cuando escuchó un ruido que venía detrás de un coche.

-¿quién anda ahí?- preguntó temorosa

-ps shooooo

-¿qué?- dijo sacando el gas pimienta que tenía en su bolsa

-...- no volvió a recibir respuesta así que creyó que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, tal vez se hubiera quedado dormido o algo así. Aun creyendo eso, ella se acercó lentamente al coche y lo rodeó.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver a Seiya Kou, que estaba ahogado de borracho, tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito.

-vaya.. la vida en verdad te trata mal eh!- le dijo con sarcasmo mientras guardaba el gas y se acercaba para ayudarle.

-Ereesssh... un.. ángel- la miró (o trató de hacerlo pero sus ojos no podían fijarse en nada) y luego se quedó dormido.

La rubia se asustó al no saber que hacer con aquel cantantucho borracho, por suerte su coche estaba algo cerca así que lo recostó (con mucho trabajo) en el asiento trasero.

-¿ahora qué hago contigo?- preguntó en voz alta aunque realmente era para ella esa pregunta.

La razón por la cual ese grupo no le gustaba era precisamente por el lider que estaba en esos momentos dormido en su coche. Se le hacía bastante pretencioso y muy caprichoso, además de mujeriego, borracho, pedante, odioso y bueno... la lista podría ser infinita, pero algo cambió en ese momento.. él se veía tan.. común.. tan solitario, así como ella.

Dudando de sus acciones se acercó a él y trató de despertarlo.

-Seiya.. despierta... vamos a regresar a la fiesta- tiro de su ropa y luego le dio unos pequeños golpes en los brazos hasta que reaccionó.

-no.. no quiero regresar- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a quedarse dormido

-Por eso odio esta clase de fiestas.. siempre termino cuidando borrachos ¬¬- la rubia arrancó el coche y fue en busca de un lugar que estuviera abierto para darle a aquella estrella un poco de café.

10 minutos después encontró una pequeña tienda de autoservicio, aparcó y se bajo por el café más caliente y cargado que tuvieran. Regreso casi de inmediato y volvió a tratar de despertarlo, ésta vez con más éxito.

-bebe esto- le dijo la rubia entregándole el café

-no quiero

-anda.. te sentirás mejor y así podrás regresar a la fiesta

-...- sin reclamar ni nada se lo tomó de un sorbo

-¿ya mejor?

-sí.. un poco.. ¿quién eres?

.un ángel- dijo muy quedo pero aún así él la escuchó -me llamo Tsukino... Serena Tsukino.

-ahora vamos de vuelta a la fiesta que deben de andar preocupados buscándote.

-no lo creo- dijo resignado el joven y se pasó al asiento delantero, aún un poco ebrio pero ya podía razonar un poco más las cosas.

-¿no quieres regresar?- preguntó extrañada

-no... ¿sabes quien soy?- ahora el extrañado fue él

-Sí.. eres un borracho que recogí y ahora está en mi coche, medio crudo y medio ebrio- vio su cara de decepción o eso creyó.. ¿era una sonrisa lo que veía?

¿qué hacias en esa fiesta?- aún seguían afuera de aquella tienda pero hacian algo de tiempo

-mis amigas son fans de los Tree lights, y consiguieron 5 pases con no sé quien y por eso estoy aquí... sólo llenando un espacio.

-¿así que a ti no te gusta ese grupo?

-¿en verdad te gustaría que te dijera la verdad Seiya Kou?

-creí que no sabías quien era

-tu cara está en todas las portadas de las revistas juveniles, además en varios espectáculares de la ciudad y en las tiendas de discos e internet ¿cómo pensaste que no sabría quien eres? y no, no me gustan

-sólo que eres algo extraña bombón, no te portas como todas las demás

-¿bombón? ¬¬! ya te dije que no soy fan tuya ni de tu grupito

-ya me di cuenta.. de serlo ya estarías sobre mí- se nota que ya estaba mejor.. y en verdad que lo prefería ebrio

Serena se enojó tanto que salió del coche, hace tanto que no fumaba, pero en esos momentos era necesario. Seiya por otro lado, trató de bajarse y aunque en verdad ya estaba "bien" aún se le trababa la lengua al hablar.

-no te enojes bombón, en realidad deberías de tomarlo como un halago

-¿por qué no mejor te emborrachas otra vez y te regreso donde te encontré?, en verdad eres fastidioso como pensé. aún estaba molesta pero no tanto, comenzaba a comprender porque sus amigas y la mayoría de las jovenes morían por él, en verdad era muy guapo y tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

-si eso piensas, entonces ¿por qué me ayudaste?- esta vez no lo hizo sin tono coqueto ni arrogante, simplemente de curiosidad

-no podía dejarte ahí, no podías ni levantarte- fue lo que contestó aunque tardó en responder -fue lástima, supongo

-no te creo bombón

-no me llames así

-¿tú novio se enoja?

-no, a mí no me gusta

-entonces sí tienes novio... y ¿qué pensará cuando le digas que subiste a una famosa estrella a tú coche?

-nada.. no es celoso, él confía en mí

-vaya... nada... yo aunque no fuera celoso me enojaría bastante al saber que mi novia fue a una fiesta en dónde sólo hay alcohol, drogas y sexo... ¿no lo sabe verdad?

-...-

-tú novio es un idiota

-¿por qué dices eso?- por alguna extraña razón no estaba enojada

-si fueras mi novia estaría al pendiente de ti y haria lo que fuera porque seas feliz

-vaya.. así que la super estrella sí tiene corazón

-el mundo del espectáculo es muy pesado, no hay que mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, en realidad tienes que finguir que eres alguien más

-por como hablas, parece que estás cansado de esa vida

-cantar ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida, cuando llegó la oportunidad de hacerlo junto con mis hermanos aceptamos de inmediato, pero no sabíamos lo que estabamos sacrificando. Por eso me emborracho para olvidar lo demás y así es más fácil.

-parece que te vas a poner a cantar con tanto sentimiento que te cargas en estos momentos

-jajaja no te burles bombón... sólo que.. aunque mis canciones hablan del amor, jamás lo eh sentido. No tengo novias, porque siempre son iguales.. huecas y fanáticas, quieren al Seiya integrante de los Tree Lights, no a Seiya Kou, un chico de 19 años que quiere pasarla bien y ser feliz.

-y yo que pensaba que sólo eras un idiota pretencioso, también eres bastante cursi cuando te conocen mejor.

-...- Seiya sólo sonrió, casi no lo hacía, o al menos de manera honesta y en ese rato ya lo había hecho dos veces.

-Bueno joven que tiene la misma edad que yo... ya está amaneciendo y mis amigas deben de estar algo preocupadas por mí

-muchas gracias

-¿por qué?

-por escucharme

-no eres tan odioso cuando estás crudo.. o ebrio, deberías considerarlo si quieres... - Seiya la interrumpió, porque no aguantó las ganas que tenía de besarla, aquella joven que lo había escuchado y no lo juzgaba se ganó un lugar en su corazón, y él en el de ella.

Así empezó todo, semanas después, Serena terminó su relación con Darién y comenzó una con Kou. Seguía llevándose bien con su ex, pero comprendió que la diferencia de edad afectó demasiado aquel noviazgo y terminaron siendo buenos amigos. A pesar de las giras del grupo y miles de conciertos y entrevistas que daba, hablaban bastante por teléfono y se veían más o menos seguido.

Dos años después, ambos se encontraban en el altar, cara a cara diciendo sus votos, Serena lloraba de felicidad y él la contemplaba con dulzura. Seiya había madurado últimamente y decidió sentar cabeza con aquella joven que lo traía loco. Aún seguiría cantando junto a sus hermanos pero se tomaría un pequeño descanso para disfrutar de su matrimonio, luego volvería al mundo del espectáculo pero para ser feliz junto a su bombón.


End file.
